Bring me to life
by Dropstone
Summary: Draco Malfoy vient de se faire rejeter par celui qu'il aime.Plongé  dans le désespoir le plus profond, il tentera par tout les moyens de le  ramener à ses cotés. Mais qui peut prétendre être capable de contrôler  ses émotions et ses sentiments ?
1. Prologue

**_Bring me to life._**

Bonjour les gens

Me voilà pour ma première fiction publié sur FF, j'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews – positive et négatives, l'important c'est qu'elles soient constructives ! – et qu'avant tout, cette histoire vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient bien sur, tout es à la grande J.K Rowling, je ne fait qu'empruntez son monde et ses personnages merveilleux pour écrire des histoires à ma sauce.

**Rating :** Je précise bien que c'est un rating **M** il y aura donc probablement au moins deux lemons, si les relations entre hommes, et qui plus est, explicites, vous révulsent, passer votre chemin.

**NB : **Comme je l'ai dit dans ma présentation, j'utilise les noms originaux des personnages de soyez donc point surpris si vous trouvez Snape plutôt que Rogue etc…

**Prologue:**

C'est une chaude journée de Juin aujourd'hui. Pourtant, J'ai l'impression que tout gèle, que tout est froid et vide. J'ai l'impression que tout paysage, tout objet, tout visage a perdu de sa couleur, que je ne fait face qu'a une immense plaine déserte, fébrile, parsemé de neiges trop blanches, qui semblent vouloir, à chaque instant, s'effondrer dans les confins de notre terre mère, forts et brûlants.

Ca doit être mes yeux qui déconnent. Ou bien mon cœur.

Après tout c'est vrai que l'on me surnomme le Prince des Glaces. Mais ce nom ne s'accommode pas à ma vraie personne, c'est faux, je ne suis pas mauvais.

C'est lui qu'il l'est… mauvais… _mon Amour._

C'est lui qui a jeté mon cœur à pourrir dans cet abysse que l'on nomme le désespoir, lui qui a ruiné tout ce qui avait du sens pour moi, lui qui m'a fait goûter le paradis pour ensuite me le retirer, c'est lui qui, du bout de ces lèvres, a transformée mon existence en terrible cauchemar.

Tout les malheurs des gens ne sont, croyez moi, rien comparé à ce qu'il à fait à mon être. Je ne suis plus rien, du moins je ne suis plus qu'une âme morte, qui ne trouve pas le courage de donner la mort à son corps de chair.

Je n'ai que quinze ans, mais vous savez, ma vie est déjà finie. Où trouverais – je une raison de vivre ? Mes parents sont enlisés dans leur stupidité de Magie noir, assouvissant chaque jour les désirs d'un maître fou qui n'a jamais goûté à ce qui fait tant mon malheur aujourd'hui.

Au fond, Je l'envie. Je l'envie de n'avoir jamais connu la sensation de séparation, de tristesse, vis-à-vis de la personne que l'on _aime_.

En quelque sorte, il est comme un enfant, innocent et inculte, qui ne connaît que si peu les malheurs de la vie, de l'_Amour_.

Je suis vide, mon Amour, si tu savais comme je suis vide. Pourquoi es tu partis ? Pourquoi m'as tu abandonner ? On était heureux pourtant. Heureux. Tu m'as promis un amour éternel, mais tu m'as menti. Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

Si tu savais, cela fait des heures que ces questions tourmentent mon esprit et mon cœur. Si tu savais à quels point je suis tiraillé entre l'envie de te les poser, pour comprendre, pour être sur, mais également la peur que je ressens à l'idée d'entendre leur réponses, sortir de tes lèvres que je ne connais que trop bien.

Et sentir encore mon cœur glacé se déchirer avec tant de violence à l'entente de ces quelques mots, comme la dernière fois.

« C'est finis entre nous Draco, ce n'est plus possible, je n'aime pas cette relation. Chaque jour, je vois mes sentiments pour toi s'estomper. Je ne veux pas te mentir, je ne veux pas te le cacher. Je veux être franc avec toi parce que je t'ai aimé. Pars maintenant, oublie moi, sois avec moi comme tu l'étais avant, avant que tu n'embroches mon cœur de tes yeux de pluie. Pars. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de remémorer ces mots dans mon esprit, malgré que cela gèle mon cœur et mon âme tout entière, malgré toutes les rivières de larmes qui déferlent sur mes joues suite à ce souvenir.

Je n'y peux rien. Même en disant ces mots, il avait été touchant et romantique. Il l'était toujours. Même en disant ces mots, il me rendait fou d'amour.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'allais être ma vie désormais. Je semble être lié pour l'éternité à des canaux de tristesse, à des rivières pourpres du sang déversé par mon cœur, à des océans infinis où quelque part, au bout peut être, il existe encore le souvenir vague d'un amour révolu.

L'amour est le plus grand malheur que cette terre n'est jamais portée.

_Sirius Black,_ pourquoi m'avais vous fait le connaître ?

SDSMSB

Alors oui oui c'est très court, mais c'est un prologue n'est ce pas ?

Je vous embrasse.


	2. Chapter 1

**_Bring me to life._**

Bonjour les gens

Me voilà pour ma première fiction publié sur FF, j'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews – positive et négatives, l'important c'est qu'elles soient constructives ! – et qu'avant tout, cette histoire vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient bien sur, tout es à la grande J.K Rowling, je ne fait qu'empruntez son monde et ses personnages merveilleux pour écrire des histoires à ma sauce.

**Rating :** Je précise bien que c'est un rating **M** il y aura donc probablement au moins deux lemons, si les relations entre hommes, et qui plus est, explicites, vous révulsent, passer votre chemin.

**NB : **Comme je l'ai dit dans ma présentation, j'utilise les noms originaux des personnages de soyez donc point surpris si vous trouvez Snape plutôt que Rogue etc…

**Chapitre 2**

C'était la rentrée aujourd'hui pour les jeunes étudiants de Hogwarts. Tous étaient dans la Grande Salle, assis autour de la table correspondant à leur maison. Ils discutaient, rigolaient, tous attendaient avec impatience la fin de la répartition des nouveaux élèves dans leur future maison pour enfin voir les tables se remplir de mets appétissants.

Le jeune Serpentard, Draco Malfoy, quant à lui, regardait d'un air las les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur les fenêtres de la Grande Salle. Il se refusait à descendre ses yeux vers la table des professeurs, à attarder ne serait-ce qu'un instant son regard vers un professeur en particulier, un qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Son professeur de Défenses contre les forces du mal, _son ancien amant_, Sirius Black.

La tentation était forte, douloureuse, et l'espace d'un instant, il eut l'impression de sentir la pression d'un regard sur son visage. D'un coup d'œil, il regarda furtivement son enseignant, Sirius, qui, à l'instant même où ses prunelles rencontrèrent celles de l'adolescent, détourna le regard et fit semblant d'entamer une conversation avec son voisin de gauche, le professeur Flitwick.

Draco, quant à lui sentit tout son corps frissonner lorsqu'il rencontra les yeux océans de son professeur.

Il réussit presque à en ressentir de la joie. Sirius l'avait _regardé_.

Peut être s'inquiétait il pour lui, peut être lui manquait il, peut être que durant ces vacances, le jeune Malfoy avait occupé ses pensées. Peut-être était-il _heureux_ de le voir.

Draco Malfoy savait qu'il ne cessait d'entretenir une illusion, qu'il se faisait souffrir, et qu'il ne faisait rien pour oublier Sirius, il le savait, mais rêver de s'étendre dans les bras de son professeur, rêver qu'il goutte encore à ses lèvres, rêver que ce dernier lui fasse encore et encore l'amour, tout ça était trop beau, trop agréable, tout ça faisait tellement vivre le jeune homme. Il ne pouvait se séparer de ses illusions.

Sirius Black était l'homme de sa vie, que pouvait-il faire contre ça ? Contre l'Amour qui persiste bien que la flamme s'est éteinte, contre les Souvenirs qui vous rongent, mais qui vous font vivre, contre les larmes incessantes qui ne crient qu'un seul et unique nom avec tant de passion et de détresse ? Que pouvez-vous faire contre ça ? Trop peu de choses.

Draco sortit de ses pensées tumultueuses lorsqu'il fut surpris par la nourriture qui arriva d'un coup sur la table et il ne put qu'envier ceux qui arrivaient à avaler quoi que ce soit. Enfin, pas tous. Il regardait avec dégout Crabbe et Goyle s'enfourner cuisse de poulet sur cuisse de poulet, comme si leur vie dépendait de leur panse fortement remplie à la fin de chaque repas. Mais Draco ne les jugea pas, c'était peu d'être ça leur dépendance à eux, leur speed, leur dose, pour eux c'était la bouffe. Pour Draco, c'était Sirius Black.

Ces derniers temps, Draco Malfoy avait maigri, sa peau n'était devenue que plus pâle, il avait cessé ses incessantes moqueries, tout le monde avait remarqué qu'il allait mal. Les gens le regardaient avec cet air mêlant mépris et compassion, mais personne ne semblait avoir le désir de lui demander la cause de son malheur. Au fond, c'était peut-être mieux, si Draco n'avait jamais caché son attirance pour les hommes, sa relation avec le professeur Black avait toujours fleuri dans le jardin le plus secret. Qu'aurait- il pu leur répondre ? Qu'il voulait mourir, car ce dernier lui avait fait gouter sa virilité, des milliers de fois, printemps comme automne, dans le plus simple confort de l'amour et de la volupté ? Et que ce dernier l'avait rejeté, après un an de passion et de béatitude, dans l'abysse de la solitude, ne trouvant réconfort que dans les petites pilules, rouges, bleues, vertes et jaunes, qu'il avalait, une après une, comme il eut l'habitude d'avaler les perles sortant en douceur du membre de l'Homme ? Quelle tendresse, quelle beauté dans les rapports charnels des êtres humains ! Qui n'eut pas ressenti le vide d'en manquer, surtout quand les sentiments amoureux ont choisi de s'en mêler...

Tout à coup, il sentit sous la table quelqu'un qui frottait son pied avec insistance sur sa jambe, jusqu'a remonter jusqu'à son intimité, il regarda, furtivement, cherchant la personne qui aurait pu potentiellement lui adresser ce genre de comportement.

Il écarta les filles tout Hogwarts ou presque savait que Draco Malfoy était gay. Il croisa le regard de Blaise Zabini qui lui fit un clin d'œil rempli de sous-entendu, continuant ses jeux provocateurs.

Draco lui rendit son sourire, bien sûr pâle et sans fond, et tous deux se levèrent, en discrétion, vers les toilettes les plus proches. Draco n'avait rien à y perdre. Blaise essaya de prendre la main de Draco, voulant afficher aux yeux de tous sa resplendissante conquête, mais ce dernier la retira tout en lui jetant un regard qui ne signifia qu'un désir sans fond. Blaise ne pouvait rien espérer du jeune blond.

En sortant de la salle, il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers le seul objet de ses désirs, qui cette fois-là, ne le regarda pas. Un autre couple d'yeux prêtait cependant fort attention à son jeu frivole et désespéré, mais l'adolescent ne remarqua rien, et suivi son amant d'un soir, pour oublier.

SDSMSB.

Je crois que l'on appelle ça, émerger. Je pouvais sentir les rayons du soleil frapper sur mon visage, et la sonnerie de mon réveil qui claquait dans mes tympans depuis maintenant quelques minutes. Je fis un effort surhumain pour appuyer sur le bouton d'arrêt, et ouvrit les yeux.

« Salut Beau Gosse. »

« …B..Blaise ?... Ah oui c'est vrai… Dégage. »

« Héé, c'est toi qui m'a emmené dans ce lit et après tu me dég.. »

« J'ai dit : DÉGAGE. »

Le Zabini se leva en brusquerie, vociférant quelques insultes, et se dirigea vers ma salle d'eau.

« Et utilise TA salle de bain ! »

Il grommela encore plus, pris ses affaires et sortit de la pièce.

Hier j'ai baisé avec Blaise. C'était correct. Ça n'avait rien de passionnel, mais je n'ai pas de regrets non plus, cependant je n'aime pas appeler « faire l'amour » ce genre de coup là.

La seule personne à m'avoir jamais fait l'amour était, lui. _Lui._

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, le simple fait de penser ne serait ce qu'une seconde à sa personne me faisait si facilement chavirer. Pourquoi. Pourquoi…

Je me levai et pris une douche froide, une fois de plus, je me soulageai en pensant à lui, à ses yeux, ses cheveux, son corps, et sa voix, sensuelle et impénétrable.

Je sortis de la cabine de douche et me regardai dans le miroir. Mes yeux étaient creusés de cernes violets, j'étais plus que jamais blanc, mes cheveux étaient secs et mal coupés, mes joues étaient fines, trop fines, mon torse avait gardé sa carrure, mais mon ventre avait visiblement maigri, mes cuisses étaient frêles et peu musclées.

J'étais laid. Sirius, regarde-moi. Regarde ce que tu as fait. Je ne suis plus moi. Je ne suis même plus l'ombre de moi-même. Sirius. Pourquoi. Pourquoi…

Je ne pris même plus la peine de me rendre dans la Grande salle pour le petit déjeuner, je ne me nourrissais plus, à quoi bon ?

La matinée fila vite, jusqu'à cette heure. L'heure de Défense contre les forces du mal.

J'entrai dans la salle et déposai mes affaires en silence, j'évitai le regard assassin de Blaise et m'asseyais à côté de Pansy, qui de toute façon, m'ignorait depuis qu'elle avait appris que j'étais gay.

Le professeur n'était pas encore là. _Il_ n'était pas encore là.

Soudain j'entendis la porte claquer, il s'avança entre les tables, et je ne l'aperçus que de dos, ses cheveux de jais flottant sur ses épaules carrées. Je pus humer son délicieux parfum d'Ambroise lorsqu'il passa entre mes tables, inspirant de toutes mes forces, je tentai d'en imprégner mes narines. Il se retourna brusquement et nous fit face. Je pus distinguer à quel point il était tendu, mais Merlin, qu'il était beau.

Je le désirais tellement, lui et ses lèvres fines et attrayantes, son torse que je devinais si bien malgré sa robe de sorcier, ses cheveux brillants et soyeux que j'avais déjà tant de fois touchés et caressés, ses yeux profonds qui souhaitaient toujours marquer de l'autorité, mais qui au fond étaient si doux, si avenants. Merlin.

L'heure passa lentement, et pas une fois durant il ne m'adressa un regard. Moi, je le regardais avec avidité et plénitude, ne manquant pas un seul mouvement de ses lèvres et de son corps, et lui ne remarquait rien, ou alors, peut être faisait-il semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Peu importe, la douleur qu'il produisait sur mon cœur endolori était la même.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, il partit en vitesse, et moi, ' délivré ' de tout espoir d'une nouvelle chance à ces côtés, je me dirigeai vers les toilettes pour pleurer comme une gamine pleurerait pour un garçon qui ne l'a jamais regardée.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Bring me to life._**

Bonjour les gens

Me voilà pour ma première fiction publié sur FF, j'espère que vous me laisserez des reviews – positive et négatives, l'important c'est qu'elles soient constructives ! – et qu'avant tout, cette histoire vous plaira !

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient bien sur, tout es à la grande J.K Rowling, je ne fait qu'empruntez son monde et ses personnages merveilleux pour écrire des histoires à ma sauce.

**Rating :** Je précise bien que c'est un rating **M** il y aura donc probablement au moins deux lemons, si les relations entre hommes, et qui plus est, explicites, vous révulsent, passer votre chemin.

**NB : **Comme je l'ai dit dans ma présentation, j'utilise les noms originaux des personnages de soyez donc point surpris si vous trouvez Snape plutôt que Rogue etc…

Voilà le troisième chapitre des tribulations de notre cher Draco, Hope You like it !

* * *

Les semaines passèrent et Sirius me prêtait de moins en moins d'attention. En cours, lorsque j'arrivais à tendre mon bras pour répondre à une question, il m'ignorait royalement.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le trouvais lâche et idiot. C'est vrai, j'avais l'impression qu'il avait presque peur de moi, c'est ridicule, je voulais juste qu'il s'intéresse un peu à moi. Juste un peu.

Je le désirais énormément, même plus que lorsqu'il m'aimait aussi je crois. Je le voulais, lui et son corps.

Merlin cela faisait maintenant des mois que je ne vivais plus. Cet été, je m'étais fait marquer. Par la marque noire j'entends. Je la sentais souvent brûler sur mon bras, j'essayais d'ignorer, j'essayais d'oublier, mais je ne pouvais pas.

Voldemort m'avait confié une mission, et il n'y avait pas d'échappatoire. Puisque j'étais seul et que personne ne viendrait accomplir ça à ma place. Si je ne le faisais pas, c'était signer mon arrêt de mort. Je suivais donc les instructions, j'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un pion sur le grand échiquier du mal.

Ma vie n'avait plus de sens. Je m'endormais à cinq heures du matin pour me réveiller à sept, je dormais en cours, j'errais dans les couloirs pendant les pauses.

Je haïssais ma vie, presque autant que je me haïssais moi.

Aujourd'hui j'avais potion, la seule matière où je n'avais pas encore complètement lâché prise.

À la fin du cours - et à mon plus grand étonnement – Snape me convoqua.

Je n'avais rien fait de mal pourtant, j'avais réussi ma potion et je n'avais pas dit un seul mot durant l'heure.

Je n'avais rien à me reprocher.

J'attendis donc à la fin du cours. Snape s'avança et me regarda. Je crois que je n'avais jamais vu ses yeux prendre une telle expression, on aurait dit qu'il regardait un ami. C'était un regard à mi-chemin entre inquiétude, colère et … tendresse ou alors juste compassion. Je crois.

« Draco. »

« Euh, Oui Professeur ? »

« Draco, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux, et je crois que Snape le remarqua, il ajouta

« Je suis sérieux. »

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. C'était mon professeur - un mangemort soit dit en passant -, et non pas mon confident.

Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais lui dire

« Bah non-monsieur évidemment que je vais mal, quel manque de perspicacité ! Regardez-moi, je ne mange plus, je ne dors plus, j'ai envie de me suicider, et devinez pourquoi ? Sirius Black m'a brisé le cœur ! Ah oui, j'allais oublier de dire que je sens ma marque me brûler tous les jours, parce que devinez quoi, votre, ou notre maitre m'a gentiment demandé d'assassiner le directeur de cette école. À part ça Professeur, la vie est belle, oui.»

Je crois que je lui répondis plutôt :

« Je vais bien Professeur. Merci. »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Oui. Je vais bien Professeur. Merci, je peux y aller ? Au revoir. »

Il acquiesça, ses yeux n'avaient toujours pas changé d'expression. Je repartis, le pas pressé, les yeux larmoyants.

SDSMSB

Il était environ 22 heures, j'errais aux alentours de la tour de Gryffondor, et je priais pour que Rusard ou Miss Teigne ne soient pas dans le coin.

Il _fallait_ que je le voie. Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne respirais plus. Il fallait que je lui parle, qu'il me dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais il fallait que je l'entende s'adresser à moi, Draco Malfoy.

Je trouvai ses appartements sans peine, il n'était pas très loin de la salle commune des autres là. Et puis j'y avais passé tellement de nuits, je les connaissais aussi bien que les quartiers des Serpentard. Il fut un temps où c'était presque ma seconde maison.

Au fond de moi, j'espérais toujours que ce temps-là n'était pas définitivement révolu.

Lorsque j'arrivai devant sa porte, je posai mon oreille contre elle. Il était là, je crois qu'il parlait à un élève ou à un professeur. Lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de la porte, je me glissai derrière un mur.

Potter sortit de la pièce. Pourquoi Potty est toujours partout ?

J'attendis qu'il rentre dans sa salle commune pour à nouveau m'approcher de la porte donnant accès à mon paradis. Notre Paradis…

Avec un effort surhumain, je toquai à la porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, il m'ouvrit.

Il resta bouche bée devant moi, et je pus admirer ses traits qui m'avaient tant manqué, sentir son odeur alléchante, et me plonger dans ses yeux liquides dans lesquels j'aurais voulu me noyer.

« D...ray... Draco, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

À ce moment-là, je crus que j'allais mourir d'amour. Sirius Black s'était enfin, après des mois de silence, adressé à ma personne. Cela semblait ridicule de s'exciter ainsi pour une petite phrase, mais Merlin, cela faisait tellement longtemps que je désirais sa voix et ses yeux posés sur moi.

« Je vou...voulais te parler Sirius. »

« Ca ne peut pas attendre de.. »

« Non. Maintenant. »

Je m'étonnai moi-même de la fermeté avec laquelle je lui avais répondu. Sirius me laissa entrer dans ses appartements que je connaissais si bien, où j'avais passé tellement de temps, où j'avais dépensé tellement d'amour, où je me sentais tellement chez moi, malgré les tapisseries rouge et or.

Sur le coup, j'eus envie de pleurer, mais je retins mes larmes.

J'étais à nouveau en présence de Sirius Black, et à ce moment-là, c'était la seule chose qui pouvait compter.

SDSMSB

« Alors, pourquoi es-tu venu ? » lâcha-t-il en se versant un verre de whisky pur- feu.

Bonne question. Pourquoi étais-je venu. La réponse la plus évidente serait « Parce que je t'aime, que tu me manques et que je ne supporte plus ton ignorance. ». Mais sachant que ce genre de réponse allait tout de suite le mettre sur ces gons je me contentai de répondre :

« Parce que j'en ai marre que tu m'ignores et que tu fasses comme si j'étais _juste _ton élève. »

Sirius me regarda d'un air las et désinvolte. On aurait presque dit un adolescent blasé écoutant sa mère lui disant que de faire l'amour ce n'est pas bien. Il s'approcha de moi, et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer, mais il me siffla :

« Mais Draco. C'est ce que tu es. _Juste _mon élève. »

Je pris ces mots de plein fouet. S'il n'avait pas fait naitre en moi de la colère par sa phrase j'aurais surement pleuré.

Comment osait-il dire ça ? C'est lui qui était venu à moi, c'est lui qui prétendait être tombé sous mon charme l'an dernier. Comment pouvait-il ignorer notre passé commun ?

Sans réfléchir et avec un courage qui m'étonna de moi-même je lui lâchai :

« Bon et bien, considérant le fait, que _Professeur_ vous couchez avec vos élèves, je serais surement autorisé à, là tout de suite, vous déshabiller et comment dire… vous sautez dessus ! »

Sirius haussa un sourcil, mais en gardant toujours son petit rictus ironique sur les lèvres. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je lui parlais ainsi. Que j'osais répondre à son arrogance démesurée et à ses provocations d'adolescents.

Il me regarda, reprenant son air blasé. Il sortit une clope de sa poche et l'alluma.

Seul Merlin – et moi - savions à quel point il était sexy et divinement attirant lorsqu'il fumait.

Recrachant une bouffée, il me dit :

« Tu ne m'as toujours pas oublié, hein ? »

Je ne répondis rien. Il avait sa réponse.

« Il faudra bien pourtant. Mets toi en tête que notre histoire est finie Draco. Passe à autre chose. Nous deux c'était bien, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Grandis un peu, arrête de te comporter comme un gamin, t'as plus cinq ans, des petits amis t'en auras d'autres, des séparations aussi. Tu comptes faire une scène pareille à tous les mecs qui vont te larguer ? Draco arrête ce jeu-là. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Je commençai à haleter. J'avais envie de le tuer. De le _tuer_. Ne comprenait-il donc rien ?

A-t-il seulement été un jour amoureux. De moi… ?

« Je ne joue à aucun jeu Sirius, je suis juste amoureux, éperdument amoureux. Je ne veux pas d'autres petits amis, je ne veux pas d'autres histoires. Ce n'est pas être un gamin, je veux juste être avec toi. Je m'en fou de ne valoir rien aux yeux du monde, tant que je vaux quelque chose à tes yeux. »

Sirius soupira et écrasa sa clope dans un cendrier.

« Draco, ce que je vais te dire est méchant, déplacé et nul, mais s'il n'y a que ça pour que tu te décides à m'oublier. Draco, lorsqu'on était ensemble je t'ai trompé deux fois, je t'ai menti et j'ai joué un jeu parce qu'avoir un petit ami officiel à cette époque me plaisait bien, après toi, je m'en suis fait des mecs, à n'en plus finir. Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je ne l'ai même jamais vraiment été. Je te trouvais attirant et sexy. Rien de plus. Maintenant, oublie-moi, s'il te plait.»

Tout mon corps pleurait, et mon cœur saignait. Mais je ne laissais rien paraître. Je le haïssais presque. Mais Merlin que je l'aimais. Je le fixais toujours et je sentais qu'il ne comprenait pas ma réaction. J'étais calme, presque détendu, pour la première fois, Sirius ne pouvait lire mes émotions, et je savais que ça l'ennuyait. Au fond de moi, j'étais détruit, ruiné, comme je ne l'avais jamais été.

D'une voix calme, et que j'essayais de rendre la plus agréable à l'oreille possible, je lui dis :

« Sirius ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Fais-moi l'amour. »

« Qu… quoi ? Mais tu n'as pas écouté ce que je t'ai dit ou quoi ? Je ne t'aime pas ... Je ... »

« Je me fous de ce que tu as dit, tu as fait l'amour avec moi pendant des mois alors que tu ne m'aimais pas, qu'est ce que ça te coute de me le faire maintenant ? Suis-je devenu si repoussant ? Mais ce n'est que le fruit de ton travail Sirius ! C'est à cause de toi que je ne mange plus, que je travaille plus ! Tu as foutu ma vie en l'air. Mais je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours Sirius, alors je te le demande, comme _dernière volonté_. Je te jure que je te laisserai tranquille, tu ne me verras plus, tu n'entendras plus parler de moi. Je n'_existerais plus_. Mais Sirius, fait moi l'amour. »

Il me regarda, outré. On aurait dit Umbrige qui aurait entendu le mot « sexe ».

Il s'avança près de moi, et pris mes lèvres. Je devins fou, fou d'amour. Même si je haïssais la façon dont il m'embrassait. C'était fade et monotone. Toute passion avait disparu, tout amour – ou semblant d'amour – s'était volatilisé. Mais je le laissais faire. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir quelques râles de plaisir.

Il enleva sa chemise, et je fis de même avec la mienne. Je pus admirer son torse saillant, musclé et imberbe d'où on pouvait distinguer quelques tatouages aux formes hétéroclites. Il se déshabilla complètement, et je pus sentir son érection contre la mienne, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter le plaisir qu'il me procurait. Plaisir pourtant toujours aussi peu passionnel.

Il me déshabilla, sans amour, jetant mes habits loin de nous.

J'étais déjà prêt et il le vit, il ne s'attarda pas. Il me pénétra et ce fut court, j'étais contre le mur, et il ne me voyait pas. Heureusement.

Des larmes ruisselaient sur mes joues, alors qu'il s'ennuyait à me procurer ce plaisir si amer, que je tentai vainement d'aimer.

Sirius...

* * *

Je sais je suis une vieille mamie qui radote, mais n'oubliez pas les reviews, c'est toujours sympatoche !

Love xoxo.


End file.
